youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Duchy of Vasir
The Duchy of Vasir is a Storm Coast city-state ruled by the Storm Coast Traders' Guild. It is a new power in the region, broken out of vassalage to another Coast state only fifty years ago and based in the province of Vasir. Geography ﻿ The Duchy covers a hilly area in western Storm Coast, to the east of the Republic of Groan. ﻿The area is mostly dedicated to grapes and flax, as well as some patches of grain in the west. It also owns several large islands in the Gulf of Storms. The city itself is located between three large hills, following the coastline. Due to its awkward, overly elongated shape, the walls only cover a small part of the city and it has been split in two. The City On the Hills is the area inside the walls, and contains the royal palace and the rich and high-born. The Lower City in turn compasses everything not included in the first. The port is limited to the walled portion of the city, though smaller docks exist outside it. There are hundreds of islands in the sea by the city, varying in size, which the Duchy uses in various purposes. The islands form a natural sea wall, limiting access to the city by sea and making a naval assault extremely difficult. History While the region itself has been populated by various peoples since the dawn of recorded history, the exact date of Vasir's founding is unknown. A few scattered ruins five kilometres from the present-day city hint at an older city, presumably by the Neo-Sharan people or their predecessors. According to the hatcuri scholar Yalasan, the city was destroyed in a magical attack, but his claims are often disputed, as he most likely had an outside agenda for his proclamations. The first mention of Vasir as a settlement is in 102a in an Udanese tablet, where Vasir is listed as a fishing town owned by the Cothians. After their defeat in 111a, it is mentioned to have been bought by the Republic of Groan, though the previous owner is not stated. Under the Republic, Vasir is turned into an important coastal trade hub, which flourishes for a hundred years or so, but begins to lose importance from 155a on. After the Republic's defeats in various wars, it was forced to grant more freedoms to its various vassal states, and in 248a, the city rebelled, electing their own ruler. While the rebellion was crushed, it surfaced once again in 259a, led by House yl Marchis and allied with other Coast states. In 261a, the Republic was forced to give in to facts and let go. The Duchy of Vasir was formed. In the following years, the young Duchy did manage to regain some of its importance as a trading hub and carefully navigate its way past vassalage to larger states, until it was strong enough to stand on its own. From 315a on, the Storm Coast Traders' Guild, having established its headquarters in the city earlier, began gradually amassing more and more power over themselves. An alliance with the non-noble independent merchants made them the strongest faction in Vasirian politics, and after just a few years they held most of the highest positions in the Duchy's administration. The stage was set for a takeover. While most in the Guild advocated as subtle, gradual shift of power, the chaos following Duke Belon's death in 328a and the following succession crisis was too perfect a chance not to be used. After a few days of brutal shadow-wars and more public killings, Huran yl Marchis, the Baron's second-oldest son, was willing to give away the throne to the merchants. The Duke remained a figurehead ruler for a few years, but even that was eventually dropped. Vasir prospered under the Guild for a while, but their overextension and resulting decline spelled doom for the city as well. In the end, the city underwent a series of rapid changes in government, further weakening their power in the region. It remains a mere shadow of its former glory these days, the nobility on the brink of rebellion against the current head of the SCTG, Guildmaster Shinall. It remains to be seen if he can contain them and restore some fragment of Vasir's former glory. Politics The Duchy is a medium power on the Coast - well-connected enough to avoid attacks, but lacking a navy large enough to take on its rivals. Under Duke Belon yl Marchis, Vasir has participated in more military campaigns than ever before, either on its own or with its allies, and was the key participant in the decisive campaign against Udan in 306a. While Vasir lacks an elective system of government, there are various factions with varying amounts of support. The non-noble merchant class has for years been petitioning for the end of Vasir's many alliances and pacts, claiming they cause more damage than they're worth. This is opposed by House yl Marchis and the lesser noble families of the Duchy. Some parts of the population also wish for a change into a republican government, like in the neighbouring Republic of Groan. After the take-over and subsequent decline of Vasir by the SCTG, the balance of power has shifted considerably. The non-noble merchant class are by far the largest faction, and nobles' grip on the city long gone. The city-state can barely be called a medium power any more, but has shown signs of rising recently. Religion Vasir does not have a state religion. Mostly, its citizens are free to practice whatever faith they wish. As such, it is impossible to list all religions active in the Duchy. Some of the more popular are Taloisism, practiced by the royal family and the so-called native Varang beliefs. Culture ﻿ Vasiri culture resembles mainstream Storm Coast habits for the most part, but has been heavily influenced by Udanese travellers inland, merchants from all around the world and some of the republican trappings of Groan, a remnant of its past rule over the city. Taloisist beliefs have also shaped the cultural landscape of Vasir somewhat. Main Festivals Most Vasiri feasts and events have been adopted from the old Varang faiths, such as the Feast of the Lion, a week-long celebration, which happens each year in the height of summer. The Taloisist Feast of the Sun is celebrated yearly even by non-worshippers. A more solemn event is the Lament of the Depths, where those lost at sea are honoured. There are many less popular ones as well. Such festivals and events are very popular all over the Coast, and Vasir is not special in that regard. ﻿ Economy ﻿ The focus of the Duchy's economy is trade. Its position as trade hub ensures it both exports Storm Coast and inland goods across the sea and imports foreign products. Locally, Vasir only produces crops such as grain and flax and grapes. It brings in raw goods from all over the Coast and from inland and its craftsmen turn them into goods that can be sold by the city-state's merchants. Vasir deals mainly in a variety of fabrics and cloths and wine. High-quality lumber from inland is also often carried through Vasir's ports, but it has to fight for every piece it gets due to intense mercantile warfare from inland towns. Similarily, dyes from the west and slaves from inland are viciously fought over, sometimes physically. Category:Places Category:Nations